Anna Jones: Daughter of Ares
by reader1718
Summary: In this crossover with Percy Jackson, Anybody's discovers she's very special indeed.


Anna Jones (Anybodys): Daughter of Ares

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood and Tony Wyzek, thirteen year old son of Athena, was getting dressed in his usual outfit: orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, in preparation for going to breakfast in the dining hall. Then he had his usual schedule for the day. At eight, it was breakfast and cabin inspection. Then at nine, it was Sword and Shield Cabin Challenge with Clarisse of Ares Cabin, which required full battle armor. Next was archery, then winged horseback riding with Demeter Cabin, followed by monster assault techniques. After that, it was free choice, with a total of three choices: arts and crafts with Hephaestus Cabin, canoe races with the Naiads, or climbing the wall with the satyrs. Then it was free time, volleyball, and cabin clean-up, followed by Capture The Flag. Then came the bonfire and sing-along, after which they got ready for bed. Then they'd get up and do it again the next day.

That day was no different. Tony, being a son of Athena, was quite skilled in battle strategy and weapon usage, which meant he could hold his own against Clarisse, even though she was the daughter of the god of war. Tony was also a rather skilled archer and the pegasi seemed to really like him. Monster assault techniques was one of the few things Tony found boring, as it required paying attention for long periods of time. However, it was also fun sometimes, because they did get to practice what they learned. At free choice, Tony usually chose to do the climbing wall, even though the camp satyrs were perpetually throwing rocks at all the participants to make the challenge more difficult. When it came time for free time, Tony and Annabeth usually went to work on planning or working on their latest architectural project, or getting started on their next one. Sometimes, however, they did other things, like sparring or other crafts projects. He and Annabeth were both good at volleyball, and they were always on the same team. They were both skilled fighters, so Capture The Flag was extremely fun and a great test of their skills.

When it came time for the bonfire, though, things took an unusual turn at camp when Chiron announced that they had a new camper, Anna Jones. Beside him stood a young scruffy-looking girl with boyishly cut hair, wearing a grubby t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. When the light from the fire fell on her face, Tony gasped—it was Anybody's, a young girl who had tried many times to join Tony's former gang, the Jets, but was dismissed because she was a girl. Tony was shocked—what could she be doing here? After the campfire, Anybody's was shown to the Hermes cabin, where all unclaimed demigods went until they were claimed by their parents. Tony couldn't get to sleep that night for a long time, due to wondering who his old acquaintance's godly parent could be, especially since he knew nothing about her family, apart from the fact that she had a sister.

It was over two weeks before they found out, and during that time, despite being in the Hermes cabin, Anybody's was never bothered because all of them learned quickly that she would attack anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way, and woe betide anyone who tried to steal from her (a lesson the Stoll twins learned at their cost). She was a veritable devil on the battlefield, even making Clarisse nervous about taking her on. Anybody's delighted in combat and had such skill with weapons that Tony began to think Riff had made a mistake in not letting her join the gang. They were at the campfire, when suddenly a blood-red haze surrounded Anybody's and a sword and shield hologram appeared over her head! "The parentage is revealed. Hail Anna Jones, daughter of Ares, god of war!" Chiron declared, to the astonishment of the whole camp.

The next day she was shown to the Ares cabin, where she quickly proved that she was no pushover. Clarisse was used to being the camp bully and undisputed leader of Cabin Five. However, she met her match in Anna, who wouldn't let her push her around. She soon went on quests with the other campers and proved to Riff and the other Jets that she could be just as hardcore as the boys. She even played a part in winning the Second Titan War and later on challenged Clarisse for leadership of Ares Cabin. She actually won the challenge and took over as head counsellor. Anybody's chose to remain at Camp year-round, as she'd found a new family in the Ares campers, who were her half-brothers and sisters. Even though she would never be a Jet, she had an electric spear from Ares that she could use to battle the mythological monsters and other creatures that came into her life. She made quite a name for herself as a heroine and left behind a legacy that would last a lifetime.


End file.
